Beyond Built Walls
by MisforMerit
Summary: Snape finds himself back at Hogwarts for yet another year of teaching, but with a new year comes a new face. Will this change his opinion of people? Will he finaly learn to let someone in, beyond the walls he has built? SLASH, SS/Student HBP never happens
1. Thoughts

Chapter one: Suggestion

This is my first post and also my first story. This is something I'm giving a try. It dose contain SLASH (Severus Snape/ Student), so if you don't like do not read. It is rated M for later chapters.

I do not claim to own any of these characters.

I would love to receive comments.

Good or bad, I would love the criticism.

If you enjoy it, let me know and I will continue.

Thank you very much, Enjoy.

Chapter one: Thoughts

The room was chatting, mostly about summer holidays and day trips.

Until the sound of a door hitting stone at the back of the room was herd, and everything fell silent. Nothing but loud foot steps could be herd.

As Professor Snape proceeded to walk down the ail, the graceful movements of his body and robs could not be ignored. As he reached the front of the room, he sent a sneering look across the room and reached for his call list.

'_Seventh years, isn't this a wonderful way to start my year...'_ Severus thought to himself, as he let out an uncontrollable sigh.

He continued down his call list, with typical names of Gryffindors. There were names among the list that Severus wished he was not acquainted with, but seeing as this was his last year with Potter, things did seem a little brighter. As he continued, he noticed an unfamiliar name, one he had not seen before.

'_Miss Isabel Walker, hmm...intriguing...' _ As he read this, he began to look around the room. In the third row, seconded from the back, he saw her. There sat a young girl, no more then seventeen, with dark long flowing hair. He could not see her face for she was looking at some notes on her desk.

Severus quickly realizing he must have been staring for a lengthily amount of time, due to the confused stares he was receiving himself, he looked away. Without saying a word he turned on his heel and began to write text book work on the board for that days class.

As he sat down, he slowly looked up from his research papers to look across the room, swearing he herd someone talk, only to catch Miss Walkers eyes. Immediately, Severus's breath was caught, why was she so bluntly staring at him? '_Could_ _she be so dense as to not realize_?' and why had the staring continued after she had already been caught doing so? He attempted to ignore this and continue reading, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see her, still peering in his direction.

A class had never passed so slowly before. And as the room began to scatter out, Snape spoke for the first time that whole day.

"Miss Walker, a word after has left please?" He clenched his hands, attempting to sound not the least bit polite, _'Severus dose not do polite…' _Isabel sat in her seat and did not move as everyone else had left. Snape motioned her to the front and as she walked she kept her eyes looking down on the floor.

"May I ask _why_ it is you are starting your education so late at Hogwarts, Miss Walker?" He said, with no visible emotion. And finally she looked up, only to meet his eyes.

"I was home schooled by my mother and father until last year, sir"

"And do you enjoy…" He paused, he wasn't entirely sure why he had, he presumed he lost his train of thought.Her looked deep into his and suddenly, he felt very aware of how close they were standing and slowly moved away.

"…potions, _Miss Walker_?"

Before she responded she bit her bottom lip, forcefully. He decided the time being this was only a nervous habit she could not control.

"Yes, I do enjoy potions _very_ much, _Professor_." She seemed to drag out this last word, as if she could detect in advance that it would make his mouth twitch.

And before he knew it, he had already subconsciously dismissed her to leave, and he watched _very_ carefully as she left the room.

Later that evening, Severus sat quietly in his personal quarters, strumming his fingers on the cold glass of scotch in his hand. He was staring contently into the fire place before him, being devoured by his own thoughts.

Over these last months, he was becoming more aware of how lonely he truly was. It had been many years since Severus had encountered intimacy. The word caused him to shudder; it had been many years since he had been in a long term relationship, or even a date, never the less _sex_. He had almost forgotten what all of this was until today.

He could not help himself but continually having his mind wander back to Miss Walker. It did not matter how many times he forced himself to think of something else, he always somehow managed to think of there encounter again and eventually, he gave in.

_Why had she continued to keep looking? Had I not made it known I could clearly see her doing so?_' Severus pondered this for along time and only became more frustrated that he could not distinguish a single answer. He knew he was nothing appealing to look at, or was in a state of embarrassment, so what had provoked the staring in the first place?

As his thoughts continued about Miss Walker, he could no longer admit the staring had _bothered_ him. She was not the first to bluntly and openly stare at Severus, this was a common occurrence with the intimidated first years, but this stare he received seemed more meaningful, more, _sensual_. As if she could see _inside_ him.

After deciding he must have been absolutely absurd to think this, he decided all he needed was rest to put the matter away from his mind.

Please Review.


	2. persistance

Chapter Two: persistence

Chapter Two: _**persistence**_

_Severus awoke the next morning feeling groggy with a severe head ache but thankful for the first dream less sleep he had in a __long__ time. He managed to rise from bed, without running into anything seeing as his eyes were still not open __'Why had I drank so much?'. __As he walked into the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror. As he looked in and rubbed his face with his hands __'Come on Severus, there's another long day ahead…' __Hopefully today would be more promising._

_He retrieved his wand and proceeded to dress in his black bellowing robes. He made his way into the Great Hall, waiting impatiently for his breakfast. Looking down the table, he noticed Dumbledore glancing his way, with that twinkle in his eye __'Why did he have to be such a morning person, with that stupid grin on his face…' __Although Severus did find him annoying at times, he could not deny he found him quite pleasing and good company when wanted. And he could not be anything less than thankful for all the things he has done for him. After breakfast, he proceeded to his dungeons to prepare for his first class. _

_When arrived, he was thankful that no one had arrived early. He enjoyed these few moments alone in his class during his day, it gave him time to think and reflect. He began to pull potions from his cupboards and placing them about the lab stations using his wand. Within ten minutes, the class began to shuffle in and surprisingly everyone arrived on time or so he thought. Severus looked around the room, he noticed immediately that Miss Walker had not yet arrived._

_This puzzeled him at first, but decided to not think anymore of it. And just at the clock struck for class to begin, she walked in._

_"Being punctual to my class Miss Walker is highly expected… we will discuss this punishment after the assignment has finished." Severus said, without moving his cold glare. Although she did not look up, Severus knew she had herd him and she continued to her desk without a word._

_He began his lesson, briefly explaining the potion they were to make, then stocked about, point out every flaw and making every disapproving noise he could muster, except when it came to one student. Miss Walker seemed to be doing everything to perfection, there was not one thing he could frown about but it did not make him want to smile either. __'She had mentioned she like potions, but I never assumed to this degree, I must admit I am mildly impressed' __He had decided to not say this last part out loud, letting something of this much caliber out may move straight to her head. So he moved on, completing his turn around the room._

_Soon the end of class neared and everyone was asked to hand in there potions, Severus was disappointed but not surprised. The only one worth grading in his opinion was Miss Walker's. When she passed the potion to Snape, she did not look at him, but the way her finger grazed along his own, said something completely different then her gaze ever could have. That instant of touch felt like minutes, her skin was soft and pale, he suddenly became aware of how beautiful her hands were._

_After realizing his expression had softened, he cleared his throat and continued to collect the assignments, very puzzled at what had just __happened 'Did I, Severus Snape just think that? I could not have just thought that, no I could not have' __He shook his head, as to confirm to himself he did not. As the class__departed, no one was left in the room but him and __her__. As she approached him, she brought her eyes to his own._

_"May I ask why you were late to my class today Miss Walker? Please humor me in what was so important" he said, making his disapproval very well known. _

_"I mistook a moving stair case on my way down sir, I apologize and it will not happen again"_

_"I trust it will not happen again. I do not tolerate students who take my class lightly and I will not hesitate to scold those who do " Although he knew from her assignment that day, that she did not, he decided that driving this point would set the tone of obedience between them. To further emphasize that he was in control, he enjoyed having this power over someone. He moved a little closer, almost standing over her and looked down. "I think an appropriate punishment for this would be detention, only to ensure this will not happen again" His breath was heavy, he was intimidating her and he was aware of this. He could almost smell her nerves and her shaking ,fidgety hands were hint enough. But as all this was going on, he was not overlooking the fact that her face was completely flushed with red, as if he had just breached something he was not aware of._

_"Detension will be tomorrow evening at 7 and do not be late Miss walker, you are dismissed". She recovered her books and walked very swiftly yet gracefully out of the room and this did not go unnoticed by him. __'Well done Severus, well done'_


	3. Detention

Chapter Three: Detention

_Chapter Three: Detention_

It was evening again and Severus found himself in the same position he was the night before, in front of his fireplace with a cold glass of scotch, again in his own thoughts.

He reflected especially on the occurrence between him Miss Walker and although the night before it had bothered him to think of her, he found himself this evening less annoyed by the subject.

The way she had touched him today, was not done subconsciously, Severus knew she did this with full knowledge of what it meant. She was making it very obvious that she wanted something more from him but as to what, he could not decide. He had already concluded she had a crush on him, a '_school girl crush' _that would vanish by the end of the week with intensions towards someone new. _'Someone less old, less grumpy and much more handsome…'_ But were there actual _intentions_ behind it these actions?

Yes this had all been said done towards him but no one had ever made it this apparently, this obvious, this believable of real affection. She seemed as if she had expectations from him, _wants_ from him. It seemed that Isabel was not trying to hide her emotions to say the least, like she wanted him to know her intentions, whatever they may be. _'Isabel, Severus? She is Isabel to you now?' _He shook his head and took a much needed sip from his glass.

As the evening proceeded, he became more concerned with the amount of thought he was having towards this. If he continued he was sure to go mad. He looked at his hand and imagined what that touch would feel like again on that finger, on that hand, on _anything _else… Severus let out an aggravated groan, disgusted with himself over the thought. He knew this was all wrong, he knew that _all _too well but at the same time, he knew he did not want to stop.

The next morning had passed slowly, he'd spent most of the class avoiding Isabel, knowing that if he made eye contact, he would not know what to expect from himself. He did not if he could control himself enough to ignore it her eyes or run over and confront her, either way he did not trust himself. Although he did catch himself glaring at her pale, slender hands all class.

It was now 6:09 pm and Severus found himself pacing in his personal quarters. He was thinking about the upcoming detention with Miss Walker. He was attempting to convince himself this was just another student with another detention but for some reason, something inside him felt it was more. He was not sure if this was because he had been over thinking everything she did or because he actually felt that way. Feeling he'd gone a bit insane over whole matter and wanting to clear his mind before the event actually happened, he grabbed his magazine Potions Monthly.

Within minutes he had already thrown it down on the table and began pacing again, trying to play out how the evening would go. _'She will come in, I will tell her to clean the cauldrons, I will sit and mark assignments and I will dismiss her when she is finished, that is all that will happen, yes Severus, good plan..' _

It was exactly 7:00 when Miss Walker entered the room, she quietly shut the door behind her. "Good evening professor, I am here for my detention" She said, raising her voice slightly at the end.

Not looking up from his marking, he responded "Yes Miss Walker, you are to clean the cauldrons on the shelf, no magic, you may begin", motioning to the shelf on the other end of the class. Severus after saying this was very proud he kept his demeanor, kept his urge to look at her under control.

After about 30 minutes of Severus trying to ignore the quite grunts and moans from across the room, he gave in and looked toward her, something he had been trying to avoid all day. Her hair was tussled in her face and her sleeves pushed to her elbows. Her hands were pink and raw from the harsh solution, not there normal pale colour he'd been accustomed too. He continued to watch her thoughtfully, following her moves carefully.

He watched her face, it kept its expression still as her hands moved the rough brush forcefully around the object in hand. Her shirt was slightly untucked and she proceeded to move her hair from her eyes. In that moment, he could not deny he found her very pleasing to look at, dare he say _beautiful._

'_Severus get it together! You cannot sit here and stare all evening…' _He scolded himself for giving in, trying to look away.

Soon she had finished and approached the front of the room. Once she was before his desk she looked at the floor. He moved from his chair slowly, trying to drag the suspense of the moment and stood directly in front of her. As he stopped, her eyes moved slowly up his body to his. This single movement sent shivers through his torso.

She always stood an appropriate distance away, never too far and never too close. But her body language suggested that this was not what she truly wanted, he knew she wanted him to stand closer. Severus was annoyed that she kept her emotions so visible but it kept him on edge at all times, it kept him… _interested._

All her action made her appeal _vulnerable_. As if she were innocent but her body language again suggested differently. This appealed to him very much indeed. This made him feel as if he were stocking pray, like a hawk awaiting it's field mouse. Everything she did continued to feed into_ his control_ and he knew she did this on purpose. He knew she did this to unravel him in a way, to make herself as attractive as possible to him and it was working to her full design.

'_Yes a design, this had all been a design to intrigue him, to test him, to make him want…'_

Suddenly Snape had this urge, something he had not felt before, an urge to do what her body so plainly suggested. He was well aware she would not move any closer, due to fear of crossing that line and if she wasn't going too, _he sure as hell would_. He moved closer, standing over her almost threatening and began to breathe heavily, forcing a stronger deeper eye contact. He knew this would be her breaking point.

Almost immediately her face flushed, her cheeks became a red he had never seen before or at least a red he had never caused before. She bit her bottom lip forcefully and broke the eye contact at once. He noticed her clenching her robes as if she was doing everything in her power not to grip him. All these reactions made Severus smirk on the inside, he knew students had had crushes on him before but he had never seen anything like this. He decided he would use it to his advantage. Suddenly Snape realized this attraction was more then a he first thought, he apprehended this had been lust all along. And now after this discovery, everything that had happened no longer bothered him, _at all._

He slowly leaned forward _'If this is what you want, it's what your going to get'_, mere inches from her ear and whispered as deep and as heavy as he manage "You are dismissed, _Miss Walker_" At the sound of her name she looked directly back into his eyes. They both stood in that position, staying longer then necessary, neither wanting to break it. Quickly Severus stood to attention and motioned towards the door and before he knew it, she was already gone.

'Yes Severus, lust…' He grinned quite largely and proceeded to his room, in hopes of a good nights dream.

_**Sorry the chapters are so short, please review.**_


	4. Heart vs Mind

Chapter four: the heart vs the mind

Chapter four: the heart vs the mind

Severus found himself sitting at his desk, awaiting the arrival of his morning class. But today felt different and today would be different. He looked across the room and planted his eyes upon her desk, he smirked. Today would be the end of all this madness, he was going to discourage her, ward her off. _'If this is what she wants, then this is what she shall receive, then we will see who can swallow there own medicine, a design set by my own rules, oh yes Severus, today would be different' _

Within twenty minutes, the class had arrived and he begun his lesson. _'Let the games begin…' _He strode around the room, examining the assignments. He scoffed and grunted but of course with reason, everything did look as horrible as he expected. In his first turn around he succeeded in not addressing Miss Walker and again on the second. He sat at his desk, observing the room from his seat. He watched her, staring at her facial expression, it seemed upset. He knew this expression had nothing to do with the assignment, seeing as she had already completed everything but bottling it up, this expression had to do with him. He could only imagine what she was thinking _"Why had he not said anything to me?"_ He laughed inside at the thought, if this was indeed true, he had done very well. He wanted her to be confused and puzzled, he wanted her to think about _him_ for a change.

He rose from his desk and made another turn around the room again, this time making sure to pass her desk. Slowly he paced around, trying to make it seem like he walking about with no destination, until he came behind her. He could tell she knew he was there because when he stopped, her shoulders became tense. He leaned over them, he could faintly smell the aroma of her skin_. 'mmhmmm'_ he though as he inhaled, it reminded him slightly of lavender. He could now tell that her breathing became quick, but she was trying very hard to hide it. Waiting only a few more moments he slowly stood straight up and turned away, but before stepping ahead he slightly touched the lower of her back. This made her fidget and drop her bottled assignment, it shattered and she turned at once. Oddly enough no one in the room had notice this slip. Severus made a point on standing and waiting with his side faced to her, in attempts to watch her reaction when she realized the only one close enough to do this was him.

He turned in a flash and looked down into her eyes. She looked on with shock but he could tell this was all for show, he knew how she really felt about that slight, intimate contact. He spoke in a low deep tone, not loud but clear and firm "Detention Miss Walker, for breaking equipment, please try and be more careful about your _butter _fingers" with this last part said in a sarcastic tone. "Eight o'clock this evening, my office." And he quickly walked back to his desk. Then suddenly in a bellowing tone he announced "Hand in all assignments, including unfinished ones, you are dismissed".

As the class scurried out, he stood with two hands firmly placed on his desk. He was now alone with Miss Walker, as she was the last to leave the room. He stared at her lustfully, as she had many times these previous days. She looked back but did not hold the eye contact long, this was an attempt of trying her flushed cheeks from him; just as she was about to leave the room, he spoke in the most sensual tone he could muster without smirking "And do not forget this evening_, Miss Walker_" With this she nodded and left the room. He sat back in his chair quite please with himself. _'Yes Isabel, this evening…'_

It was not 7:50 and he found himself very uneasy. He sat at his desk chair in his private office. He was again trying to plan another detention _'She will come in and I will addressee her, I will ask for a word before she begins with alphabetizing my shelf's, of course she will not do anything but comply and I will do as I had done the night before; lean into her, whisper in low tones, standing closer then needed, look lustfully into her eyes and within moments, I am positive she will be half way back to London running from here'_

With this last thought, he heard a quite, soft knock on the door _'It's now or never and it was sure as hell was never going to be never' _He adjusted himself, his robes and his desk, making it seem as if he was busy at something important. "Enter" he said this as if it were any other student. She slowly strode passed the door way and in front of his desk. He noticed how she walked in a manner that was begging to be touched. Severus removed this image from his mind at once, knowing that if it stayed he would lose thought of what he was really trying to accomplish this evening. But he would save that reflection for later.

He moved out of his chair, careful each shift was used to its full potential. He stood in front of his desk looking down at her and her face had a worried look about it. "This evening you will be alphabetizing the ingredients on the shelf to your left" as he said this her face became relaxed and she turned towards the shelf's. "Not so soon Miss Walker, May I have a word?" She turned with eyes wide open, as if she could assume what was to come next _'Oh you have no idea…' _he said to himself.

"I've noticed within your last few assignment you are very talented in potions, are you _experienced_?" he said emphasizing the last word, hoping she would take it as more then the obvious meaning. She looked at him shyly and replied "I have had some time practicing, but I would not call myself _experienced_". "Ahh I see…" as he said this, he slowly moved forward, standing closer then he should. He was again engrossed in her sent and he slowly started the move his hand towards her cheek, in attempt to caress it.

"Are you say, experienced in _anything_ else?" and as he said that final word, he reached and brushed her cheek. _'Yes Severus you've done it now, give her a moment to let it sink in…' _

In this moment she did something Severus never expected in a million years, she leaned forward on her toes and kiss him. _Kissed_ him; a long, slow, meaningful, lustful wanting kiss. At first he did not know what to do, he stood in complete shock. Why had she not moved away? He did not know her affection for him was deep enough too physically do something about it. But while he was lost in his thought, he did not realize he was kissing her back, with all the same sentiment.

Before he could blink his eyes he was already down kissing her neck slowly, sucking at her freckles. He did not know was what taking over him, it was as if an animal urge that had been kept in too long became free. What he did know was that he did not want it to stop.

He lifted her upon his desk and starred into her eyes, she looked directly back into them and he lunged himself forward. He began to undo the buttons on her robes slowly, as his lips continued at her neck. It seemed as if everything he did to her, _to her naked skin,_ let out a new arousing noise from her lips. Severus was completely in a trance, her body, her noises, her red full lips all had him over the edge.

"I'd ask if you wanted to change your mind…" he said out of breath, whispering the words hot on to her chest "If I thought it would make a difference" and with this, he picked up her limp body and moved into his quarters.

He placed her on his bed, on her back, naked from the torso up. He enjoyed this moment, soaking up the paleness of her skin, her subtle but luxurious curves and how in that moment her body appeared as a portrait; he did not want to look away. He leaned forward and slowly pushed his hand up her inner thigh, he felt her shiver and tense at the touch, never breaking the contact.

At this point he was beyond all reason and all thought. His body was calling for her, begging for her as hers had for him. There was no going back at this point, in his heart of hearts he knew it was wrong, but his head was screaming for him to get on with it and since logic had not failed him before, he did as his mind told him. Not to mention the slight input of her now lying open legged and his trousers tight beyond anything imaginable.

And with all this, he plunged forward, into something much deeper then it seemed at the time.

Her naked body lied still in his sheets. She was on her side with her back faced towards him. The long smooth curve of her body was long and slender, he could see her features from the faint light of the window and suddenly things begun to dawn in him.

He watched her intently, from an arm chair in the corner, trying to comprehend what had happen only hours before. He knew exactly what happened and he couldn't ever say he didn't enjoy it, but just because he enjoyed it didn't mean it's _right_. _'How could I have lost control like this? I am completely out of my mind? I intended to tease her but this was too far' _He leaned forward and placed his face in his hands and let out an uncontrollable sigh. With this noise, Isabel slowly rolled to her side; he shot up from his seat, startled. All of a sudden he was very cautious of not waking her up _'I'm not ready to face this, I can't look at her right now, if she wakes up now, she will realize what has happened and run, she will run out, I could not handle that at this second, I need time to think…'. _She seemed to still be asleep so Severus placed himself back in the chair, in the same position, his mind running non stop.

With his face in his hands, he heard a soft voice speak from the bed. "Professor?" she said this groggy but in the same tone she had ever spoken to him before, as if nothing changed.

His face shot up to meet hers, her eyes still narrow from sleep. He quickly became very aware of how naked he truly was. His expression was shocked, he did not know what to say. _'Had she just awoken, in my bed, seeing me, in my undergarments, sitting here and had not made any intention known of leaving?'_

She motion for him to come back and he did as he was told, with his expression not changed. He moved slowly down to his side; facing her own. He lied stiffly beside her and as soon as he stilled, she curled into his chest and left out a relaxed sigh.

Severus lied awake listening to her soft slow breath on his chest. He stared at the cold stone wall, absorbing (dare he say) _comfort_ of another body beside his own, until early in the morning. When she began to stir, he thought this was his best opportunity to wake her. He shook her softly but received no response, he shook her slightly harder again when he herd a low groan that could almost be identified as a 'no'.

He leaned in close to her ear and spoke "Miss Walker may I remind you that you have class in less than 2 hours". She looked at him with a disapproving look and he continued "I also have a class to prepare for; I must ask you to dismiss yourself, excuse me". He swiftly removed himself from the warm bed and headed for the bathroom, but before he stepped inside he turned "and may I also remind you not to be seen leaving my quarters". This last sentence was spoken coldly, but only to make sure it was not said lightly, then he turned into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He stood leaning against the wall, waiting to here the door to his quarters shut and with in minutes it had. He let out a sigh of relief although he knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

As he stepped into the shower and turned the knob, he realized that the water would never be hot enough or there be enough soap, the wash away the evening before.


End file.
